Sha'tari Skyguard
Reputation Players start out at Neutral reputation with the Sha'tari Skyguard. The daily repeatable quest Fires Above Skettis, gives 350 rep each time it is completed. Rewards Exalted reputation yields the availability of Nether Ray mounts. Currently there are only epic versions of the mount so you will need 300 riding skill in order to use them. Quests The Sha'tari Skyguard have two major quest hubs wich both have repeatable daily quest and normal regular quests. The two quest hubs are: * Blackwind Landing in Terrokar Forest * Skyguard Outpost in Blade's Edge Mountains next to Ogri'La Both quest hubs have a starting quest to get you started. Blackwind Landing The first quest for Blackwing Landing starts in Shattrah City and is located next to the Flightmaster. Neutral * Has you kill 20 Gordunni Ogre's above Shattrah ** report to Sky Sergeant Doryn at Blackwind Landing **After you Complete this quest more quests become available at Blackwind Landing: ** destroy 20 Monstrous Kaliri Eggs ** gather 6 Shadow Dust Skyguard Outpost The first quest for Skyguard Outpost starts in Ogri'La and is only given when the quests for Ogri'la have been done. Neutral * report to Sky Commander Keller. * After you complete this quest other NPC will have quests to finish ** finish a bombing run on 15 Fel Cannonball Stacks *** finish a bombing run on 15 Fel Cannonball Stacks ** capture 5 Aether Rays. *** capture 5 Aether Rays. *** After you complete these quests another quest opens up at Sky Commander Keller. *** kill the patrolling dragons in the sky. Players are introduced to the Sha'tari Skyguard by speaking with Yuula next to the flight master Nutral in Shattrath City. She has players kill any 20 Gordunni Ogres in the newly populated Barrier Hills above Shattrath. Once complete, she asks players to deliver a package to Sky Sergeant Doryn in the Blackwind Landing north of Skettis to open up the once-daily Fires Above Skettis bombing run quest. Also at Blackwind Landing, Skyguard Handler Deesak has players kill 10 Warp Stalkers around Skettis so a Nether Ray in your posession can be fed. He also indicates the availability of a direct flightpath between Blackwind and the Skyguard base in Blade's Edge Mountains. The flight path becomes available at honored. It is a flight on a random colored nether ray to just north of Ogri'la. Severin, initiates the main questline for the Sha'tari Skyguard, having players collect 6 to create for Sky Commander Adaris. After the initial quest, players may repeatedly turn in a 6 Shadow Dust for another Elixir of Shadows, and 75 reputation. The elixir gives a fifteen-minute buff that does not last through death enabling players to see the shadow arakkoa of Skettis, necessary for several quests. Adaris has players kill three Talonpriests, one of whom drops an item to initiate the next part of the chain. All of the Talonpriests require players to have the Elixir of Shadows buff in order to see and kill, as well as all of the Time-Lost Arakkoa in the subzone. The quest starter drop from Talonpriest Ishaal gets turned in to Adaris, who sends players to the Lower City Arakkoa and then back to Adaris. At this point Hazzik, the captive Arakkoa next to Adoris whispers players begging their attention. He has players collect his package from his former home in Upper Veil Ala'rak to acquire a in order to buy a book from Sahaak in Terokk's Rest. Once Hazzik has the book, he starts the quest Adversarial Blood, which requires 40 s that drop from the Time-Lost Arakkoa in the subzone in order to summon and kill 4 quest mobs. The quest is a repeatable group quest. There is also a soloable daily escort quest offered by a captive Skyguard that is in a cage that randomly spawns at the top of a tower in the north.. External links *Faction rewards Category:Factions Category:World:Outland